Clarec One Shots
by AshTMI17
Summary: One shots inspired by the ridiculous chemistry between Matt and Kat on Shadowhunters. Plus, I always thought these two would be great together if Alec was straight. So welcome to my universe, where he is :) One shots ranging in rating from K-M (there will be a warning in the titles for the M stories). Accepting requests.
1. Broken Bone

_I can't help myself; I've fallen in love with Matt Daddario. Also, maybe I'm imagining it, but there is some chemistry between him and Kat on Shadowhunters. So now I desperately want to right Clarec fics. Hence this new set of one shots. When the muse hits, you've got to strike while the iron is hot! Also, I nearly gave up on Shadowhunters one episode in, but stuck it out (mostly for Matt, I can't even lie)… I'm so happy I did. It's different from the books, which keeps it interesting and surprising, but stays true to the characters. I love it!_

 _So now I am accepting Clace prompts and Clarec prompts for one shots_ _J_

 _I own nothing but the plot._

 **Title: Broken Bone**

 **Prompt: Best friend's brother… the most overdone prompt ever, but I still had to do it. Sorry, not sorry!**

 **Rating: K**

Clary was thirteen when she first met him. She knocked on Izzy's door while waving goodbye as her mom drove away. When she turned back around to the door, he was standing there stone-faced. "Can I help you?" he asked, only making eye contact for a second. She tried not to shiver at his warm and deep voice as it enveloped her.

His black waves were just long enough to be standing up all over the place atop his head – it looked like he ran his hand through the strands a lot. He was tall and lean, with clearly defined muscles. His shirtless body was tan and Clary couldn't tear her eyes away. He was two, maybe three, years older than Clary. And he was beautiful. His bright blue eyes were shining as he looked down at her.

"Uh, I'm, um, here to see Izzy," she said awkwardly. "My name is Clary."

"I don't care… Izzy's room is upstairs second room to the right." With that, he was gone, leaving the large wooden door open for her to follow. Clary silently closed the door behind her and followed the boy up the stairs. He pointed to Izzy's door before going into another room off the hallway. She knocked on Izzy's door, nervous. She'd never had a girl friend before, only Simon. Izzy and her family had only recently moved to New York, and this was Clary's shot to finally have another friend. And she liked Izzy – she was brave, fun, wild, and outspoken, everything that Clary wished she was.

That day was the beginning of a beautiful friendship between the two different girls. And Clary's years-long love for the dark haired boy.

Five years later, the pair finally arrived at NYU, the school of their dreams. As they unpacked their belongings in the small dorm apartment they were sharing, their moms came into the room. "Your fathers are loading up the cars, we're going to head out," Jocelyn Morgenstern said to her daughter, pulling her in for a hug. Maryse Lightwood did the same with Izzy.

"Remember," Maryse said. "Your brothers are here, if you need anything. That goes for you too, Clary. Jace and Alec have been instructed that if _either_ of you need anything, they are to be there." Alec and Jace were both juniors at NYU and lived in an apartment only a few blocks away. Though Clary hadn't seen either of them in months, and they'd never actually been _her_ _friends_ , it was reassuring to have them close by. The redhead smiled at her best friend's mom before turning back to her own and hugging her goodbye once more. When the moms left, Izzy sighed and collapsed onto her bed.

"I can't believe we're finally here, Clary. We made it!" Clary fell next to her, giggling.

"We did!" While the prospect of college and living alone was terrifying, Clary couldn't wait to begin her adventures as an independent adult, with Izzy at her side. They were now three hours away from their upstate New York hometown and in the big city for the first time.

Five weeks later, Clary fell down a flight of stairs. Izzy was in Washington, D.C. visiting Simon for the long weekend and she'd had to stay behind for a major project. She was all alone in the city, three hours from her parents and without her only good friend. She managed to hobble her way back to her dorm room and fall into bed, but the swelling in her ankle was only getting worse as time passed. Tears were pricking at her eyes and she didn't know what to do. Unable to bear the pain any longer, she reached for her phone and called the only person that she could think of.

He got there ten minutes later and, thankfully, let himself in. By that time, Clary's ankle was three times the normal size and she was sobbing.

"Clary? What happened?" he asked quietly, standing in front of her bed.

"I-I'm so s-sorry, Alec. I-I didn't know who, who else t-to c-call," she sobbed, the pain so severe that she was pretty sure she'd prefer to just cut the damn thing off. He silently moved closer, sitting on the bed and putting her foot on his lap. He pressed lightly on the side, causing Clary to hiss in pain and cry harder.

"Sorry, but I think you need to go to the emergency room. It's probably broken," he said, never once making eye contact. That wasn't unusual for Alec when it came to Clary, he didn't really care for her all that much. Ever since the day they'd met, short and tense conversations were the norm for the two. Clary never knew what she'd done to him to make him dislike her; it was just the way it always was.

"Shit."

"I'll take you," Alec offered.

"It's fine, I shouldn't have bothered you. Maybe Jace can take me?" Jace, though annoyingly flirty and egotistical, was at least not completely annoyed by Clary's very presence like Alec. And none of Clary's other friends had cars to get her to the hospital.

"He's away with the soccer team for training this weekend. I don't mind, really." With that, he stood, reaching his hand out to her. Clary took it, shocked by the electricity she felt as he wrapped his fingers around hers. He didn't seem to notice, though, as he pulled her from her position on the bed. "I have my car. Do you think you can walk?" She nodded and went to step forward, when her leg gave out under her.

"Okay, maybe I can't walk."

Alec sighed and bent down to pick her up. Before Clary even knew what was happening, he was carrying her bridal style out of her room and down the hall. Luckily, the dorm was pretty empty since people were gone for the long weekend and it was a Friday night, so they weren't stopped on the way to Alec's car. He helped her in and went around to the passenger side, sliding into the driver's side with ease. He wasn't even winded from carrying Clary all the way to the car.

"You didn't have to carry me. I'm heavy." He laughed at that, like an _actual laugh_. It was a light sound that sent a shiver through Clary's body.

"Clary, you're basically a feather. Chill, it's no big deal," he said as he pulled out of the parking lot and began driving. Fifteen minutes later, he pulled in to the hospital and helped Clary into the emergency room before leaving. Sighing in relief, Clary filled out the paperwork in peace. Alec walked back in ten minutes later and sat next to her.

"You're back?" she said, surprised.

"Don't sound so shocked. Parking in the city isn't that bad."

"No… it's just. Well, I didn't expect you to stay. You can leave, I'll get a cab home."

Alec laughed again, a deep rumble that once again made a shiver run down Clary's spine. "What, so Iz can murder me when she gets back? I don't think so!" He shrugged, not looking at Clary at all. "It's not like I was doing anything important anyway."

"Okay."

They sat in silence for what felt like hours before a nurse came with a wheelchair to take her to an examination room. She told Alec to stay in the waiting room. Two hours later, with a newly casted broken ankle and a bottle of pain medicine, Clary patiently awaited the nurse to wheel her back out to Alec.

The kind woman came back with a smile on her face. "You know," she said, gesturing to Clary. "You're a lucky girl. That boyfriend of yours has been pacing in the waiting room this whole time. Asked about you three times. He really cares about you."

Clary felt the heat rise in her cheeks, but she couldn't explain why. "He's not my boyfriend," she whispered.

The nurse actually looked surprised. "Well, he certainly wants to be. He _does_ care for you. That is certain." Without waiting for Clary to respond, she began wheeling the redhead back to the waiting room, where Alec was waiting for her. She couldn't help the grin that spread on her face when he came into view. He was tugging at his too-long hair, a habit he'd had for as long as Clary had known him whenever he was nervous. As soon as he saw her, he jumped up and walked over to her.

"It's broken, then?" he asked. Clary just nodded in response. Without another word, Alec took his place behind her and began pushing the wheelchair out towards the car. The nurse kindly brought some crutches as well, which Alec stashed in the back seat after getting Clary into the car.

By the time they got back to Clary's apartment, she was exhausted and her ankle was throbbing terribly, despite the two pain pills she'd taken before leaving the hospital. Alec busied himself making sure that Clary had something to eat while she collapsed on the couch, stuffing a pillow under her ankle.

She still couldn't make sense of what the nurse had said to her earlier. Or why Alec was currently nervously pacing her apartment, waiting for leftovers to heat up. The whole thing was ridiculous. Luckily, the shooting pain in her foot distracted her so she wasn't obsessing – who knew that breaking your ankle had benefits? Before she knew it, Alec brought her some leftover Chinese food.

"Eat," he encouraged, sitting next to her on the couch and grabbing the remote control before flipping on the TV and placing her ankle and the pillow in his lap. Never one for many words, especially with Clary, he silently watched some mindless reality show while Clary ate. When she was done, she placed the bowl on the coffee table and turned her body a bit to face her best friend's brother. He didn't seem to notice her watching him, so she indulged a bit, taking in his chiseled jaw covered in a dark five o'clock shadow and his electric blue eyes framed in long eyelashes. He was _stunning_. And he was sitting next to her on a Friday night when he should be doing literally anything else. Or _anyone_ else.

"Why are you here?" she suddenly blurted out, her cheeks turning red when she finally realized what she said. Sometimes her brain just couldn't keep up with her mouth.

Alec's eyes finally left the television and met hers briefly. He shifted uncomfortably. "You needed help." It was all so simple to him; Clary couldn't imagine that being the full answer.

"But you don't even like me. You don't have to stay here out of some misguided obligation. I'll be fine. And I'll even report to Iz and your mom that you were awesome and fulfilled your obligation."

"Why would you say I don't like you?" he asked, his eyebrows furrowed as he questioned her, staring down at her foot.

Clary chuckled. He couldn't possibly be serious. "Oh come on, Alec. From the first time we met, you've either ignored me or shown outright disdain for me. Don't pretend it's not true."

"It's not true… Clary, I've never disliked you. The opposite in fact." Finally, he made eye contact and Clary felt herself melting into a puddle as she got sucked into his wide eyes. They looked so honestly surprised that she thought he disliked her. All these years, she'd been so sure she did something to permanently piss him off.

"Alec, you have literally made eye contact with me three times in your entire life, two of which happened tonight. You barely acknowledge my existence. What am I supposed to think? And what do you mean, 'the opposite?'"

"I _don't_ hate you. I… I like you," he whispered, his eyes leaving hers and staring down at his lap, where her foot was currently resting on a pillow. "You… you make me nervous, I guess."

Clary couldn't help the giggle that erupted from her throat. "That's the most ridiculous thing I've ever heard." And yet, when she glanced back at Alec, his cheeks were pink and flushed. He couldn't possibly be serious. He knew how she felt about him, she was sure of it. He knew and he was using it to torture her.

"I… I'm not joking Clary."

"Just drop it, Alec. It's not funny."

"I'm serious. Maybe when you were thirteen I thought you were an annoyance – my baby sister's obnoxious friend. But it hasn't been like that for years. You're… you're funny and smart and _beautiful_ …" he trailed off, his eyes scanning over her face and a slight smile upturning his lips.

Clary found herself getting angry. How dare he tease her like this? "I think you should leave."

Alec's face scrunched up and his shoulders tensed. "I… I don't understand."

"Just go. Please. I have crutches. I'll be fine. Thank you for helping me."

Alec looked like he wanted to protest, but instead he just sighed and gently removed Clary's foot from his lap. Standing up, he leaned over Clary and kissed her gently on the forehead. "I wasn't joking Clary," he whispered before leaving Clary alone in her apartment.

A few days of struggling alone with crutches, watching _Teen Mom_ , and crying followed for Clary until finally, mercifully, Isabelle came home. She found Clary spread out on the couch, her eyes red and puffy, tears falling down her face from stress and pain. "What the heck happened to you?" is all Izzy had to say before Clary broke down sobbing. Her best friend pulled her close and held her as her tears slowed and finally stopped. Finally Clary was able to describe her horrible tumble, the ensuing drama with Alec, and the struggle she'd had over the long weekend alone with one functioning leg.

Of course, Izzy dwelled on the part involving her brother. "He finally told you!" she exclaimed, smiling.

"What?"

"Alec – he finally told you. I've been telling him for years that you wouldn't reject him if he would just get some balls and tell you how he feels."

"How he – Izzy?"

Izzy rolled her eyes. "He's in love with you Clary. Has been for years. But he's a complete social misfit, in case you didn't know. So he totally freezes up and hides from you." Clary's mouth was hanging open, the shock seeping into her bones. Could it be possible that Alec had been telling her the truth? And she'd rejected him! He was actually _nervous_ around her and she'd mistaken if for anger or animosity?

She felt sick just thinking about it. "Oh my god."

"Wait. Why do you seem so surprised?"

"I, uh, I thought he was teasing me. I kicked him out when he tried to tell me that he liked me. Oh my god, Iz, I'm a horrible person. I thought he found out about my stupid crush and was just messing with me."

"Oh Clary," Izzy sighed. "You've got to fix this. I'll go get him and bring him here to talk to you. It's okay, you can fix this."

"Why would be ever want to be with me? He's so _perfect_ and I'm just me."

"You're great Clary, despite what you think. And you treat him like a person. You don't like him because rich or _pretty_ like so many other girls," she said with just a hint of disgust. "You like him because he's kind and awkward and smart and totally a dork. And that's why he likes you. I'll be back in a few minutes, okay?" Clary nodded weakly, still absorbing the reality.

Ten minutes later, the door opened silently. Clary knew immediately it wasn't Izzy. Izzy couldn't be silent if her life depended on it. "Hi," she nearly whimpered.

"Hi," Alec said, sitting on the edge of the coffee table in front of her. "How are you feeling?" Looking at his face, Clary could tell he was truly concerned. Even after she had rejected him, he still cared.

"I'm okay. Alec, I'm really sorry." She gasped as she sat up, her cast falling from the couch to the floor as she faced him and scooted forward. Their faces were only a couple of inches from each other.

"Izzy told me you wanted to talk to me. It's okay; I get it. You don't feel that way for me. I just... Seeing you hurting and vulnerable was rough. You're never vulnerable, Clary. You're so strong. So seeing you weak for once, I just wanted to comfort you. And I guess I felt like it was time to just come clean. Even if you don't feel that way about me, I want you to know I don't hate you. I could never hate you. I…"

Before he could continue, Clary leaned forward and gently placed her lips to his. He froze for a second, his entire body tense, before leaning in slightly, his arms wrapping around her. She tilted her head to the side and opened her mouth, her tongue running along Alec's lips. A groan came from deep in his throat as he opened for her and allowed her tongue to explore him. He scooted forward, and accidentally hit her foot. She hissed into his mouth and he immediately pulled away from her.

"Sorry," he whispered.

"I'm not," she said with a smile before touching her lips to his again briefly.

And then Izzy stormed in, squealing and breaking up her best friend and brother in order to gather them into a group hug.

"You two seriously should have kissed sooner. Alexander Gideon Lightwood is _smiling_. I never thought I'd see the day!" she teased.

Clary and Alec both chuckled, staring at each other around Izzy.

"Oh my god, I'm going to be the hottest auntie ever when you two have babies!" she screamed, squeezing them tighter.

Five years later, when Chloe Isabelle Lightwood was born, Izzy squealed as she hugged her sister-in-law close and watched her brother swaddle his new baby girl.

Clary's ankle still sometimes hurt, but she'd never stop being thankful for that broken bone. Because it brought her her own blue eyed boy.


	2. Love Again

**Title: Love Again**

 **Prompt: They are both single parents and attend a school activity.**

 **Rating: T**

 ** _I own nothing but the plot. Please enjoy. Warning: there are SO MANY FEELS in this story._**

"Logan, we're going to be late! Let's go!" Clary yelled to get the attention of her four-year-old. Tonight was Family Day for his pre-kindergarten class and Clary was determined to _not_ be late for once. He toddled out of his bedroom, wearing his shoes on the wrong feet but otherwise ready to go. Her heart swelled just looking at her sweet little boy. He had her emerald green eyes, but otherwise was the spitting image of his father with his nearly golden waves and tan skin.

Some days, it hurt to know that Jace was no longer with her and Logan. He'd been her first love, her husband, and the father of her son. He was also a firefighter. He died in a fire when Logan was only eighteen months old. Since then, Clary had been raising her son as a single mother. And it pained her to know that Logan wouldn't have his father to kick a soccer ball with or read bedtime stories. But for the past two and a half years, she'd gotten up every day to her precious boy and gone to bed every night thinking of her best friend who was gone. But she and Logan survived.

It was hard being a single, working mom. Things like Family Day were the least of her worries. Instead, she was worrying about paying the rent. She had taken a break from school when Logan was born, but was back in college now that he was in school, getting her degree in elementary education. In the afternoon and some evenings, she worked at her family's bookstore. The small apartment she rented was in the same building. Her mom and stepdad gave her a huge break on the rent and it was zoned for a good public elementary school. Her mom would watch Logan while she worked. Then, on the weekends, Clary dedicated herself to her beautiful boy.

She wanted Logan to have everything. Which is why she had taken a day off from the bookstore to go to Family Day on this cold Saturday.

Clary kneeled down, smiling at her boy. "Hey, think we could switch out the shoes? It's too cold for sandals," she said, peeling the shoes off of him and reaching for his boots. He just shrugged – _so much like Jace_ – and she went about getting his boots and coat on before reaching for her own. Within minutes, they were walking into the small preschool, where the Family Day Fall Festival was going on.

They were only a couple of minutes late, so Clary breathed a sigh of relief as she wrote her name on a name badge and clipped it to her sweater. Logan was eager to join his friends, so she swiftly removed his coat and watched as he ran away to join them on the indoor playground.

"Lilly, please, just stand still for a minute, okay," she heard a deep voice grumble from the coatroom as she approached.

"No daddy, no…" a tiny little voice argued. "Play time."

When Clary turned the corner, she saw a man with dark, nearly black hair, on his knees with a little girl, who was maybe two years old, standing in front of him. She couldn't see the man's face, but the little girl had similar dark hair in a ponytail and the man, who Clary presumed was the girl's father, was wiping at her face as she struggled.

Clary chuckled, watching the man struggle and finally sigh, apparently giving up and letting the girl leave – chocolate still on her lower lip. When he turned around to follow his daughter, Clary couldn't stop the gasp that slipped through her lips. His dark hair was shaggy and artfully messy, maybe a bit too long. His eyes shined liked the ocean – bright and blue. And he had a five o'clock shadow that perfectly covered his strong jaw. Tall, dark, and handsome didn't even begin to cover this man. The coats in her hand fell to the floor, but she just stared at him.

Finally, the man cleared his throat, noticeably uncomfortable with Clary's perusal. She snapped out of her stuper at the sound. "Uh, sorry," she whispered, leaning down to pick up the coats and hanging them on the rack. The man still hadn't left when she was done. This time, he was looking at her, his eyes roaming her body before they met her eyes.

"It's okay. I'm Alec. Alec Lightwood."

"Clary Herondale," she said, extending her hand, which he shook. She couldn't help but notice the silver ring on his left ring finger. Of course – it was the first time she'd actually _cared_ whether a man was single and he was _married_. Perfect.

"You're Logan's mom. He was at my son Dom's birthday party last week."

Clary smiled. "Oh, yeah. My mom told me he really enjoyed the petting zoo. I was sorry I couldn't be there. I had to work."

"No problem. I'm glad Logan was able to come. Apparently he and Dominic are good friends. If you don't mind, I'm gonna get out there. Don't want my little one to get in too much trouble."

"Of course… I'm right behind you." Clary followed him out of the room; proud of herself that she only _briefly_ stared at the way his dark wash jeans hugged his ass. _Married_ , she thought, not without bitterness.

She decided to put the handsome stranger out of her mind and enjoy the time with her son. So she joined him bobbing for apples and playing other games in the large gymnasium. All thoughts of Alec Lightwood left her mind as she giggled along with Logan when he won a stuffed pig.

Two weeks later, Clary was at work, wishing she were anywhere else. She was taking advantage of the slowness at the store to get some homework done. And she had a weekend without Logan, since her parents had taken him to Philadelphia to visit her brother, Jon, his wife, Aline, and their two kids for the weekend. In short, she'd had _far too much_ quiet and it was only Saturday morning.

She was just working on a sample lesson for a practicum she was taking when the bell rang signaling that there was a customer. Stifling a groan, she closed her computer and made her way out of the office. Standing there in all his glory was Alec Lightwood, a soft smile on his lips as he perused the selection of non-fiction books.

"Hi, welcome to Luke's," Clary said.

When he looked up, his eyes widened slightly and his smile grew. "Hi Clary, I didn't know you worked here."

"Uh, yeah, my parents own the place. I help out sometimes. Can I help you with something?"

"I need to buy a gift for someone and I was hoping this would be the place to find something."

"Sure, what are you looking for?" With that, Clary spent the next half an hour going through a bunch of subjects before finally settling on a "50 Easy Recipes" book.

"Thank you Clary. You're a lifesaver. Isabelle will love this. She loves to cook, and _I'd_ love if she could cook without almost killing me."

Clary chuckled. "That's a terrible thing to say about your wife's cooking!"

"Izzy's not my wife, she's my sister. My wife… Well my wife is gone." The ease of the situation minutes ago was suddenly replaced with tension.

"I'm sorry."

"It's okay. She left two months after Lilly, my daughter was born. 21 months ago. She decided being a wife and mom wasn't for her after all. So she just disappeared one day and left papers giving up all her rights to the kids. So it's just been them and me since then. I just haven't been able to lose the ring. I really loved her… I thought we'd have forever. I didn't know she had her own plans, and they didn't involve a husband or kids."

"Oh Alec, that's terrible. I'm so sorry really."

"It's okay. What about your husband? I've heard whispers that he's not around, but you still wear your ring."

Clary shifted on her feet. "He's uh, he… he died. More than two years ago. He was my best friend."

"I'm sorry. It must be so hard for you and Logan."

"Yeah, the hardest part is making sure Logan remembers him, since he was so young. He was a firefighter, died rescuing a little girl. He got her out the window to his partner and then something ignited and the flames expanded, engulfing him." Clary could feel a lone tear leave her eye. "But he loved his job… almost as much as he loved me and his son." There was something soothing about standing with Alec, even though they were discussing painful memories.

"I… I'm sorry Clary. I didn't mean to bring up upsetting memories."

"It's okay. It's not often that I talk about it. Sometimes it's nice, ya know?" Alec nodded, a soft smile on his lips.

"Can I admit something?" he asked quietly.

"Sure."

"I'm glad I ran into you today. I haven't stopped thinking about you for two weeks. For the first time since my wife left, I wanted to see a woman again. I know we don't really know each other, but…" he mumbled, trailing off. Clary could feel her cheeks flushing with blood as her eyes widened. "I… I'm sorry," he stammered as soon as he took in her flustered appearance. "That wasn't appropriate. We literally just finished talking about your dead husband and I tell you about my stupid crush. I'll just pay for my book and leave." He shifted to go to the register, but Clary grabbed the sleeve of his grey Henley.

"Wait… I… I'm sorry. It's just, I'm shit at this. Jace and I were together since we were sixteen and I haven't been even remotely interested in anyone since he died. Until you." Her lips upturned in a shy smile that Alec returned.

"So, uh, maybe… maybe you'd be interested in going out with me sometime?" he asked, trying not to be too hopeful.

"I'd like that, Alec. Really." They exchanged numbers and talked for a while longer before Alec had to go relieve his sister of babysitting duties.

A week later, Clary got all dressed up in a red dress for her first date in ten years. Her bright red curls fell loosely down her back. As Logan excitedly chatted with his grandparents in Clary's living room, Clary sat in her bedroom, picked up the picture of Jace and baby Logan and held it to her chest. She had to fight to keep the tears at bay, not wanting to mess up her makeup. "You'd want me to be happy, right Jace? He… I think he will make me happy. Logan too."

"He would you know... want you to be happy, I mean," Jocelyn said from the doorway. "He'd want you and Logan to have everything. That's all he ever wanted." The tears started rolling down Clary's cheeks and her mother handed her a tissue. "I'm so proud of you, Clary," she sighed as she pulled her daughter to her. "Have fun, please. He'd want that." After a brief hug, the two separated.

Clary nodded, straightening out her dress as she stood and slipped on her heels. She was gathering her things when the doorbell rang. "You're Dom's daddy," she heard Logan say. "Is Dom here?"

She stood in the doorway, taking in the sight before her. Alec was kneeling in the living room, Logan standing with his arms crossed in front of him. "Sorry, Logan, Dom had to stay with his grandma and sister tonight. Maybe next time I can bring him along to play with you, okay?" Logan smiled and turned his head to his mom.

"Mommy, you look pretty," he said with a blush before running over to sit on his grandma's lap. Clary walked over and kissed him on the head.

"Thanks baby. You'll be asleep when I get home, but I'll be here in the morning for pancakes, okay?" Logan nodded and Clary made her way over to Alec.

"You look amazing, Clary," he said, offering her a single red rose. "This is for you." She smiled and thanked him, handing the rose to her mom, who offered to put it in a vase for her. Then she shrugged on her coat and the pair was gone.

The date was amazing. Alec took her to a beautiful Italian restaurant. There was good food, great wine, and even better conversation. Clary found herself falling in love with Alec that night. It was too fast, too soon, but she couldn't help it. When he walked her to her door and kissed her, she thought she might pass out from the feeling of his soft lips on hers.

The next date was even better. They drove a couple hours outside of the city and went skiing. Clary wouldn't soon forget the feeling of Alec's muscular arms wrapped around her as he taught her how to ski. They laughed and kissed and finished the day with hot cocoa.

On the date after that, they brought the kids to the zoo. After that, three more day dates followed, where they took the kids to the museum, a Disney on Ice show, and ice-skating.

On the next date, Isabelle offered to watch all three of the kids. That night ended with the two of them falling into Alec's bed together, a mess of naked, tangled limbs. In the morning, Clary woke to Alec's arm wrapped around her, holding her close. She could feel his heart beating against her back and their legs wrapped together. That day, she decided to take off her wedding ring, placing it in her jewelry box. She knew she could never – would never – forget her first love, but she could love again. This wonderful, kind man could heal her in ways she never knew she could be healed.

Just over a year later, they moved into a new apartment together. The boys were thrilled to get bunk beds and matching dinosaur bedding. Clary smiled as she held Lilly, who idly played with the new diamond on Clary's ring finger, and watched Alec place the framed photo of Jace and Logan on the mantle next to the one of the five of them.

She was making a new future with a man that loved her, her little boy, and two kids she loved more and more everyday. Her heart was full and happy. She knew Jace was watching them with a smile. He'd sent Alec to her, of that she was sure. And she wouldn't go a day without being thankful for the gift.


	3. Empty Institute

**Title: Empty Institute**

 **Prompt: There's an empty Institute. Smut ensues.**

 **Rating: M – (PWP)**

 ** _I own nothing but the plot._**

The hard wood door slammed against Clary's back but she didn't even care as she suppressed a groan and a shiver ran through her body.

"Fuck," she moaned, writhing between the strong, shirtless body and the door it was pinning her to. "Fuck, fuck, fuck." She dropped the shirt that she'd removed in the hallway from her hand, not caring where it landed.

He leaned in, his tongue licking a delicious path along her neck to her ear. "Don't worry, I'm going to take care of you. You're gonna come until you pass out. I promise." His strong hands landed on her ass, taking a globe in each hand and shifting her slightly so that her clit was rubbing his jeans just the right way. He carried her over to the bed before setting her gently on it. She quickly sat partially up and pulled her dress and bra over her head, exposing her chest to him. He leaned down and took a rosy, perky nipple into his mouth, sucking it gently. Clary keened, a jolt of wetness leaking from her core. His thumb traveled to her clit, rubbing in soft circles over her lacy black underwear.

"Please, please, I need you," she begged, her back arching and her hand grabbing on his dark hair as his lips left one nipple only to surround the other. "Alec," she whispered. His mouth kissed it's way down her bare torso, stopping to lick her belly button, before making its way to the lace along her hips. He ran his tongue along the elastic band of her panties, his thumb never slowing on her clit. It was driving her crazy.

His nose skimmed along the damp spot on her panties. "Fuck, Clary, you're so wet. I can't wait to taste that beautiful pussy. So good," he nearly hummed, his thumb leaving her clit to help remove her panties. They slid down her legs and, before she knew what happened, his hands were spreading her wide, his nose touching her damp red curls. "You smell so good, baby. God, I love your smell."

Alec's tongue darted out experimentally, sliding along Clary's slit from bottom to top before circling around her sensitive clit. She couldn't contain her moan as her hands weaved through his black, wavy hair, pulling him towards her. His mouth didn't let up, alternating between swirling around her clit roughly and sucking it into his mouth. Clary could feel the tension building in her stomach as the pleasure coursed through her.

"M-moreeeee," she whined, desperate to come. "Fingers. U-use your f-fingers." Alec hummed, causing a shudder to run through her. Suddenly, two of his long fingers entered Clary and she screamed in ecstasy as her orgasm washed over her unexpectedly. He didn't let up though, and within minutes she was close again. He moved his fingers just the right way to rub her upper wall. Her hips bucked, her feet flat on the bed as she pushed herself further into his mouth, his fingers moving in and out of her wildly. Mere minutes later, she was nearly shaking.

"Fuck, I—I, Alec, I – I need…" Before she could even finish, the knot inside of her exploded and she came again with a scream. She collapsed onto the bed as Alec brought her down; his movements slowing down before he kissed her pussy a final time and removed his fingers from her. The grin on his face was contagious and, as Clary pulled him up to her again, she smiled. "That was unbelievable."

"And we're just getting started," he murmured before meeting her lips with his own. Her mouth opened and allowed him to enter; she whined when she tasted herself on his tongue. Her hands went to his slim waist, unbuttoning his jeans expertly as she continued to kiss him. She unbuttoned and unzipped his jeans, using her legs to push them down as far as she could, taking his boxer briefs with them. He removed himself from her, rolling onto his back and removing his jeans and briefs in one move. Before he could roll back over to Clary, she was straddling his waist, her wet pussy rubbing over his cock.

Clary sighed loudly when she came into contact with his hard, velvety cock. It was warm and soft as she slid along it. She looked down as she grinded along his body and the look on his face nearly had her coming again. His eyes were blown wide, the normal blue nearly gone and replaced with black. His always-messy black locks looked even more windswept than usual, probably from her tugging on it. His pink lips were open as her hand skimmed along the shadow of a beard that graced his defined jaw. He was _stunning_. And suddenly Clary couldn't wait anymore. Her hand left his face and trailed down to the area between them, wrapping around him.

She squeezed a few times, relishing the nearly silent "fuck" that stumbled from his lips, before guiding him into her. The stretch was amazing; unlike anything she'd ever felt before him. He fit her so perfectly, his cock rubbing her walls as he entered her. She lowered her body onto him until he was seated inside of her completely.

Clary started undulating on his cock, rotating so that his cock was hitting her just right. "God damn, Clary, you feel so fucking amazing when you take my cock like this. Tell me, tell me, baby. Tell me how good you feel with my cock buried inside of you." Clary nearly smiled, amused by how much her sweet and innocent boy liked to take dirty. But then she felt him thrust harder into her and instead she moaned loudly. She began bouncing up and down and rotating herself on top of him. Her hands skimmed his tight, muscular body as she moved.

"It feels so good, Alec. You stretch me so much. I can feel my pussy gripping your cock. You touch me _deep_ , so deep. And it feels amazing." She pulled his hair again so he sat up on his elbows. The change in angle meant that his pubic bone was against her clit with every thrust. She was ready to explode. "Fuck, just like that baby. Just like that." She nearly sighed in pleasure as they continued and his hands plucked at her hardened nipples roughly. She adjusted slightly and screamed when she felt his cock hitting her g-spot over and over. And when Alec's mouth sucked on the sensitive point on her neck, she lost it, convulsing on top of him with abandon and groaning loudly. He fucked her through it, thrusting into her and moaning as her pussy squeezed him like a vice.

When she recovered, Alec laid back on the bed. Clary got up onto her knees and sighed when his cock slipped from inside of her. Her juices began to drip down her thighs as she turned, straddling him so that her back was facing him. She put her palms and the bottom of her feet flat on the bed, holding herself up for him. Alec aligned himself with her before sliding back inside of her. He bit his lip at the feeling of how tight she was at the new angle. He began thrusting again, his hands on her hips as he let himself go.

"Your cunt is so wet and tight. Always feels so good around me. Nowhere I'd rather be than buried balls deep inside of you," he whispered to her as he continued to push into her from below. His hands tightened on her hips as he lost himself, a veil of red curls cascading over his face.

He flipped her over so she was on her back, the silk sheets sliding along her bare skin enticingly. He didn't stop pushing in and out of her at a blistering pace. "Never get enough of you. Want you all the time. Dream of you, too."

Clary only hummed in response. She released the sheets that she was fisting and used one hand to skim along her clit, flicking it lightly. She could tell he was getting close, and she wanted them to come together. Her other hand was curled around his shoulder, her nails digging into his marked skin.

Alec sped up, thankful for the strength, speed, and stamina runes that adorned his body. There was a tightening in his balls before he exploded inside of her, groaning loudly.

When Clary felt him release inside of her, her walls began to convulse around his cock. "Fuck, Alec, I'm coming again!" she screamed as she rubbed her clit harder. His thrusting didn't stop and seconds later, pleasure erupted from inside of her and stars exploded behind her eyelids. Her entire body shook with pleasure as she screamed for him at the top of her lungs and her walls tightened around Alec's cock. She collapsed below him, her eyes closed and her body limp.

Alec rolled over and held her close for a few minutes, her chest against his as she slowly regained consciousness. He pulled her curls together and slid them over her shoulder and kissed her neck gently.

"Holy shit," she gasped as she rolled off of him, his cock leaving her body, and snuggled close to his side. "Alec…"

"I know. I know." His lopsided grin made Clary's spent pussy clench with want again. She was too tired to go another round right now, though.

"When you said we had the Institute to ourselves today, I didn't think you were literally going to make me pass out with your cock." His fingers skimmed her bare side and another hand ran along her thigh.

"What can I say? You came here in _that dress_ and it just did things to me. I lost myself. Did you not enjoy yourself? Because the wetness all over you, me, and these sheets seems to disagree." Another smile adorned his mouth.

"No, I most certainly _enjoyed myself_ , Mr. Lightwood. And I love you."

"Love you, too," he said, before gathering her further into his arms and kissing her forehead. Soon they drifted off to sleep.


End file.
